


The Last Day

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Unexpected Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: McGonagal's last day in the unexpected verse.





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fics were previous uploaded under my current account Marf_redux but I disliked having my old stuff up with my new so I moved all my old stuff over here.

The Last Day.

Headmistress Minerva McGonogall took one last look around her office. She had finished the last of the paper work on the new students. All the letters had been sent and representatives chosen to meet the muggle borns. She frowned slightly as she looked around at all the previous headmasters some who nodded with respect and Dumbledore who had tears in his eyes as she prepared to leave the school she’d been the headmistress of for twenty years. Only the portraits of Snape and Phineas Black seemed happy to see the back of her. “I will be leaving you now in the care of your new headmaster.” She said calmly to them as she said it and closed the book she watched amused as her own Portrait appeared in the preeminent place and the other portraits were shuffled aside. “They are all yours Professor Lancaster” She said to the former Defense against the Dark arts teacher of the last twenty years who would be replacing her. “I hope you enjoy the post as much as I did.” She smiled at him then. “Goodbye Boris.” Picking up her Tartan bag she turned and left she had never been one for long good byes.

The truth was she’d have preferred to stay longer but the five stunners to the chest caused by that Umbridge woman so many years ago had left lasting damage that made it impossible for her to remain in such a stressful job as teaching and on the advice of the Healers of Saint Mungo’s she was retiring early to live a nice quiet life of academic study.

Heading down the hall Peeves drifted down making rude noises. “Oh Peeves before I go, I got you a gift.” She said calmly pulling out an old cane. “I’m sure you can find a use for this again.” A wicked grin broke out on Peeves face as he picked up the cane he’d once borrowed to wack Umbridge with. She was surprised when she reached the doors to find the entire staff standing there to see her off. “I see I can’t slip away quietly.”

And as they said their farewells she thought she would certainly mess this castle that had been the site of so many memories good and bad.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
